The Return of Uchiha Kiashi
by kakashi7
Summary: Kiashi has returned to the Hidden Leaf Village, after being presumed dead. What will happen? What is her power?
1. Chapter 1

_Kiashi Uchiha sprinted through the trees, faster than she normally did, because finally, she could bring her fallen village justice. She stopped suddenly when she saw them. A blonde haired boy dressed in orange and black, a man who had blue skin and a large sword wrapped in cloth, her old friend Kakashi , and that man. Her cousin, Uchiha Itachi, the one responsible for her losing everyone she ever loved. She tightened her fists, the rage boiling in every part of her body._

'_Maintain control, Kiashi. Remember your mission, why you came here' she thought. She let out a tense breath, and took a light bomb out of her pouch. 'Time to do this' she thought. She threw the bomb, as she leapt out of the tree._

_Light filled the whole area, blinding everyone within a 10 mile radius. She stood in the middle of the field, her sharingan activated. _

_Kisame looked at her, a sadistic delight in his eyes. "Look at who we have here. Our little hostage-"_

"_The Kage of Light" Itachi grumbled emotionlessly, staring at Kiashi._

_Kiashi glared at them both with contempt and hatred in her eyes. "You will pay….my dear cousin" she hissed angrily. "They didn't deserve to die the way the did. I'm an instrument of justice for them, for my brother, for our clan!" she yelled. She formed several hand signs. "Ninja art: Piercing Light" Seven swords of light came straight towards them, yet, as Kiashi knew they would, they dodged them._

_Itachi stood behind her, while Kisame stood in front of her. "You and Naruto will come with us" he grumbled icily._

_Kiashi smirked coldly, and snapped her fingers. She disappeared, standing behind Itachi, holding a kunai to his neck. "Here's what's going to happen. You two will leave, plain and simple." _

_Itachi disappeared, now standing in front of her. "Kiashi-chan, I'm sure you know what's about to happen" he said coldly, as his eyes began to spin._

_Kiashi twitched, and clamped her eyes shut. While she knew she could deflect his tsukeyomi, she was an't sure if that boy, or even Kakashi could. She threw three kunai, and quickly formed five handsigns, "Barrier of Light" A large light barrier was around her, Kakashi, and Naruto. "Sorry to disappoint you cousin, but this keeps anything from coming in or out" _

_~Kakashi's P.O.V~ 'I can't believe it…she's alive' he thought shocked. He remembered the day he was told that she died. She was his best friend, and she was among those he felt regret for. But now… ~end~_

_Kisame grinned, "Hey Itachi, let me handle her. I'll cut her to ribbons."_

"_Don't underestimate her, Kisame" he grumbled emotionlessly._

_Kisame lunged at her, his sword at his side. Right when he raised it over his head, she blocked it with her left arm, and kicked him, adding chakra to it, giving her kick extra force. She threw two kunai across, then out, pinning him to a tree. She looked over to the right and saw Itachi standing in front of Naruto. 'Crap, I can't let Itachi get his hands on that kid' she thought._

_She ran at Itachi, forming several handsigns. "Mirage Jutsu" she moved so fast, she looked like nothing more than a mirage. She shut her eyes, and grabbed Naruto, just before Itachi was about to use his tsukeyomi on him. She let him go, trying to steady herself. Suddenly pain shot up and down her back as she was slammed into a tree. Kisame had her by the throat grinning evilly. _

"_Hey Itachi, I got her."_

_Itachi walked up to her, his sharingan spinning. "You will come with us, Kiashi-chan" he said icily._

_Kiashi shut her eyes tightly, not wanting to give Itachi the satisfaction. _

_Kisame tightened his grip, "That's not very nice. Let's open up those eyes" he said as he punched her hard in the stomach._

_Naruto had his rasengan out, "Not a chance" he snapped._

_Kakashi stood on the other side of Itachi, his lightning blade ready. "Let her go" he growled_

"_There's one problem…." Kiashi said weakly. "You have the wrong one" She snapped her fingers and her clone disappeared. She stood behind Kakashi and Naruto, grabbing them, before disappearing. She now stood a few feet in front of them, smirking._

"_Now, its time for my trump card." She pulled a cord, and kicked the scroll up in the air. She cut it open with a kunai, and bit her thumb, and slammed it on the ground. "Twin Dragon Summoning!" Two large blue and white dragons appeared on either side of her._

"_You've summoned us mistress?"_

"_Yes, I have. Destroy them, show no mercy." Kiashi hissed angrily._

_The other dragon nodded, "As you wish, Lady Roshikage"_

_Kiashi nodded, "Go" she whispered, before formind several handsigns. "Inpenetrable dragon's armor" Armor made of black chakra surrounded her dragons, covering everything but their faces._

_~Kakashi's P.O.V~ 'She's unbelievably strong' he thought, amazed not only at the scene that unfolded, but the number of jutsu she used. 'She uses a lot of jutsu,' he thought. 'Not only that, but the chakra surrounding her dragons is black. Which means…she's just like Naruto' he realized, shocked. ~end~_

_The dragon on her left looked at her, and she nodded, and he flew in front of Kakashi and Naruto, guarding them. She jumped on the back of her other dragon, and Kisame did the same. They matched each other, hit for hit. She and her dragon glanced at each other and Kiashi smirked as she kicked Kisame in the chin, sending him flying backwards. He landed on his feet, standing next to Itachi._

_Her other dragon flew to her side. She pulled out her fans, standing on them both. "You want me? Come and get me!" she yelled defiantly._

_Itachi glared at her, knowing if they continued any longer, she could possibly kill them. "We're leaving. This isn't over" they both disappeared in a flash._

_Kiashi flipped backwards off her dragons, landing softly on her feet. She put her fans on her back, her sharingan spinning. _

"_Please forgive us mistress" said her dragon softly_

"_We failed you" the other one said, her voice filled with sadness._

_Kiashi smiled, scratching their heads lightly. "You guys did your best out there. That's what counts."_

"_What about them?" the dragon on her left asked, baring his teeth._

"_Hmm?" she said , looking behind her, at a very shocked Kakashi and Naruto. She turned around, her arms resting around their necks. "Ahh yes, of course."_


	2. The Past is revealed

_The Dragon on her left, Sokietsu, looked at them quizzically. "Why do they stare at you like that? With those faces?" he asked, his voice just above a low growl._

_Kiashi raised her eyebrow coolly, "Hn, probably because I was presumed dead" she said flatly, her voice devoid of emotion. She looked at Naruto for a moment. 'Hmm, this kid…his chakra is much like mine. Which makes sense as to why the Akatsuki wants him'._

"_Wow, that was incredible!" Naruto exclaimed._

_Kiashi chuckled, "It doesn't take much to impress you, does it?"_

_Naruto glared at her angrily, "I just gave you a compliment. Just because you're strong doesn't give you the right to act like a jerk!"_

_The dragon on her right growled at him, "Do not talk to her like that, or we will-"_

_Kiashi smirked, "There's no need to be so overprotective Sukoshu."_

"_You know we are bound to protect you, mistress, and protect you we will." Sokietsu replied._

_Suddenly, Kiashi felt chakra levels that she faintly recognized. 'Crap, this isn't good. I have to get them out of here.' She drew in a breath. "Sokietsu, Sukoshu, why don't you two stay with me for now. Your presence will attract the attention of the ANBU black ops." she said stiffly._

"_As you wish mistress." said Sokietsu._

"_Summon us if you need us." murmured Sukoshu._

_Kiashi nodded, "You know I will." She snapped her fingers, extending two fingers out. "Disappear." They both vanished, and her sharingan faded. _

_Kakashi looked at her, stunned. "I thought you were dead, but you've been alive, all this time…why didn't you return to the village?" he asked, hoping for an answer._

_She frowned deeply, "Its best if you continue thinking that way. I have…other priorities to handle. I cannot allow…anything to distract me." As much as she wanted to say why, a promise she made had to be kept._

_Kakashi glared at her, and appeared in front of her, squeezing her arms." Doesn't our friendship mean anything to you, or did that leave when you left the village?" he growled._

_Kiashi sighed, looking away. "Its-"_

"_Get away from our Sensei."_

"_Or else you will leave us no choice."_

"_But to kill you."_

_Three ninja stood on each side of Kakashi, their swords at his throat. They were dressed in all black, with masks covering their faces, and they wore bandages over their eyes._

"_Team Uchiha, stand down" she said softly._

_The one in the middle frowned under his mask, "But Kiashi-Sensei-"_

_The sharingan flashed in her eyes again, "__**That's an order" **__she said coolly, her voice darkening._

_They all put away their swords, "Yes, Kiashi-Sensei." they answered in unison. _

_Kiashi looked around, scanning the area, feeling the chakra levels growing closer. She easily freed herself from Kakashi's grip and grabbed a scroll from her side, tossing it to the one on the right. "Maku, take this and go."_

_He caught it and looked at it, surprised, "But sensei, this-"_

_She nodded, "I know. Go, it isn't safe here."_

_The one in the middle, Zaki frowned in protest, "We will fight with you, Sensei."_

_She balled up her fists angrily, "I said go! Do as your sensei tells you!" she yelled._

_The one on the left, Himiko, nodded, "Yes, sensei."_

_Kiashi watched as they left, and let out a sigh of relief. Just then, two ANBU black ops appeared. "Are you the Kage of Light?" he demanded._

_Kiashi nodded, "Yes, I am."_

_The other one looked at Kiashi, "Kiashi Uchiha? We have to take you with us."_

_Kiashi sighed, feeling slightly defeated. "Very well then, as you wish." _

_Kakashi frowned, "Wait, let me take her to Hokage-Sama." _

_The male ANBU shook his head, "No, Hatake Kakashi. Our orders were to find her, and bring her to see Lady Hokage."_

"_There are answers I need from her, don't worry, I'll take her there." Kakashi protested._

_The female ANBU nodded in agreement, "Very well, Kakashi-san. If she isn't there in ten minutes, we will come back to retrieve her." They disappeared in a cloud of smoke._

_Kiashi looked at Kakashi with a raised eyebrow, "Alright Kakashi, out with it. Why did you do that?" she demanded._

"_Like I said to them, I need answers from you. Now talk." he grumbled._

_Kiashi twitched, slightly irritated. "You're not going to drop this, are you?"_

"_You know me better than that, Kiashi." he replied._

_She frowned, "Very well then." She drew in a breath. "You remember my brother Shisui, don't you?" she asked._

_He nodded, "Yes, continue."_

_Naruto looked at her curiously, "Shisui? Who was he?"_

"_Shisui was my brother, and one of the strongest of the Uchiha clan. He was known as Body Flicker Shisui. He could even get into an enemy's mind." she replied sadly. "Anyway after….Itachi killed him, my parents feared for my life, so they went to the Third Hokage with their concerns. A deal was made with the Roshikage, the kage of the Hidden Light Village. I was allowed to stay there, and he raised me as his own, with two conditions: Not only could I not tell anyone who I was, but I was forbidden to use my sharingan." she said softly._

_Kakashi nodded, "So that's what happened." he murmured._

_Kiashi folded her arms across her chest, "I trust I have told you what you wanted to know. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a squad to catch up with." She started to turn around, when Kakashi firmly put his hand on her shoulder. _

"_Not so fast, Kiashi. You have to come with us. I'm taking you to the Hokage's" he said sternly._

_Kiashi glared at him, she hated ultimatums, and her Uchiha pride wouldn't let her buckle. "And if I refuse?" _

"_You know what will happen, Kiashi. I could have just let ANBU take you as they wanted." he replied, trying to reason with her._

_She frowned, feeling as though she was wasting time, time that was slipping away fast. "Then tell me why. Why didn't you?" she demanded._

"_Because you protected your squad just now. That angry display didn't fool me." he replied._

_She sighed, knowing he was right. "Fine, let's go then."_

_They went to the Hokage's and Kakashi knocked on the door._

"_Enter." said Tsunade._

_Kakashi, Naruto, and Kiashi walked in. Tsunade looked at Kiashi with interest. "So, you're the Kage of Light." she said, folding her hands, resting her chin on them. _

_Kiashi nodded, "Yes, Lady Hokage, that's true." she answered._

"_Yet, you were also a shinobi of our village. What's the story?" she asked. _

_Kiashi told her the entire story. She nodded, deep in thought. "I see. Looking at your records-" Just then, an ANBU member knocked on the door. Tsunade sighed impatiently, "Enter" she barked._

_He walked in, "We found them Lady Hokage."_

_Tsunade nodded, "Send them here."_

_Author's note: I'm putting this out now, I'm not sure when I'll put out the next chapter. My laptop is acting weird. Please r&r^^_


End file.
